Conception
by moonbunny31
Summary: Shippo learns that not everything turns out the way you hoped. Kagome/Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Conception**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shippo hadn't been back to the village in many years but he still knew the way. He wish he didn't but the memories of this place held too strong, even for a fully grown youkai.

As the village drew closer, the tips of the homes coming into view and the scents of all the humans wafted, he once again questioned why he spent a fortnight traveling to a place he once vowed to never set foot. In fact the last time he had it was to help bury Sango and that was only because Inuyasha was nowhere to be found at the time.

He told himself that he hated Inuyasha. He should hate him. For what the dog demon did, Shippo felt he should never have to see him again. Yet here he was, back in the village that meant so much to him as a young kit. It was the village that meant so much to them all. No matter how old he got or how angry he was, it was home.

Inuyasha had sent a messenger to find him. The fact that the hanyou couldn't have bothered to find him himself grated on Shippo. The half demon was old, to be sure, but that didn't mean he was incapable. Still, some part of him responded to his elder's request.

The younger villagers stared at him at his approach while the older ones blinked in confused recognition. Shippo ignored them and approached the village leader and currant miko, Setsuna. She had aged horribly since he had last seen her, but he refrained from tell her so.

"Hello, young kitsune." Shippo raised an eyebrow at her greeting. She used to have a crush on him when she was girl. It was still oddly appropriate. She hadn't been a girl in decades while he still had the appearance of a young man. "I take it you are here to see Inuyasha?"

"He called for me, didn't he?" he huffed.

"Hmmm." She nodded he head at some point behind her. He looked and could just make out a hut at the edge of the village and the forest. He huffed again.

He crossed through the village without acknowledging Setsuna or any other villager. The sooner he could leave the sooner he could go home.

The hut was dark. Shippo had no trouble adjusting his eyes but he wondered why Inuyasha chose to live in such dim light. He looked first toward the fire pit where he figured the elder demon would be but the area was empty. Shippo's eyes widened when he caught sight of Inuyasha on his floor mat. He could now see why a messenger was sent instead of Inuyasha seeking him out personally.

His Inu-papa was dying.

The fact that Inuyasha looked so old shouldn't have been a surprise but it was. He was hanyou after all and as such he wouldn't have as long of a life span as a full blooded youkai. Still, seeing him on his deathbed gave Shippo pause.

"Inuyasha."

A tired face turned toward him and blinked. His ears were drooped and he seemed so much smaller than the fox remembered. "Shippo. You came; I didn't think you would."

Shippo knelt beside him. "You asked for me."

Inuyasha's laugh was weak. "You never listened to me before."

"I did when it counted."

"Yeah, you did. It was me that didn't listen. Not when it counted."

Shippo closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about that. Now wasn't the time to dwell on blame. "Why are you…I mean, you are hanyou but it must be still too soon for you to…"

A casual lift of his shoulder. "Feh. I'm sick. I don't know what it is but it's not something that Setsuna can fix. Maybe Kagome could've, but." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter then why did you just call for me? Why didn't you call for…"

Inuyasha become agitated; he struggled to sit up. "There's no one else alive. If you think I'd want to see my bastard half-brother, even before my death, after what he's done…"

So they were going to discuss this whether Shippo wanted to or not. He shook his head and pushed Inuyasha back down on the mat. "No, that's not what I meant at all. Anyway, you're right. It doesn't matter. You're dying and there's nothing you can do about it now. That time has passed."

Inuyasha remained still but Shippo could see the fierce age that he remembered. "I tried, dammit. Don't you think I didn't. When I heard watt happened I didn't still idly by."

"Then what happened? Why did you let Sesshomaru live?"

Inuyasha grunted and the light seemed to fade from his eyes. "It wasn't by choice. I was no match for him."

"No match? After Naraku; with Tetsaiga?" The very idea that Inuyasha couldn't _anything_ was too unbelievable. It was what he based everything he felt on the matter. Inuyasha should've taken revenge on his brother and he didn't. "You expect me to believe that?" Shippo shot to his feet. This meeting was over. There was only so far memories would go. "You just didn't care."

He spun on his heel and made it to two steps. "I loved her!" Shippo turned back. Inuyasha was on one elbow, he breaths coming in short gasps. "I was stupid. That day…we weren't even fully healed and Kikyo just showed up. I was stupid, full with a need of pride and honor. Before I could take it back Kagome left. I thought she headed back home through the well to cool off, but when I went through she wasn't there. By then it was too late. She had been wandering a world she knew but wasn't her own when he found her. He killed her because she was mine." Exhausted, he fell back and closed his eyes. Shippo fought for breath. Is that what Inuyasha thought what happened? "At least I can tell her I'm sorry in person."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo searched the inu-hanyou's face, pressing his ear close searching for any breath, any heartbeat. There was none. Inuyasha lived alone and died believing the woman he loved had been killed by his half brother.

Kagome was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conception **

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Past_

Kagome barely winced as she changed her bandages. Far from healed, the aches were still rapidly fading and the cuts were on their way to closing. There would be scars of course but scars were a fine alternative to being dead. Of course, she might die anyway, being out here alone.

The battle with Naraku was finally over. They had won in the end, of course, but not without difficulty. Inuyasha had tried to keep her out of danger but there was no way she could have escaped damage free.

Sango was a little worse for wear, as was Inuyasha, but both were rapidly on the mend under Kaede's watchful eye. It would take some time for Miroku to walk on his own again, but he was so happy that his curse had been lifted he barely noticed. Shippo had been ordered to stay in the village at the time of the battle so he spent his time aiding the resident miko care for the others. As for herself, Kagome lost a decent amount of blood, but she was more than able to walk away from the battle ground on her own. It was walking away from Inuyasha that was the trouble.

She had thought, foolishly, that once Naraku was gone and the jewel was complete that there would be peace and Inuyasha would finally admit his feelings for her. During the journey she had assumed that he was hesitant because he was afraid or he had to settle things with Kikyo once and for all. As it turned out, settling things was not what he had in mind.

Kagome shook her head as she finished taping the last of her bandages. Having no place to dispose of the used ones, she carefully rolled them up and tucked the bundle on the bottom of her yellow backpack. Perhaps if she passed a neighboring village she could get rid of them there or wash them in a river. As it was she was resigned to carry them with the rest of her gear.

When she first set out in her anger she had intended to go back home for rest and reflection. As she approached the well she glanced down at herself. There was no way her mother would allow her to return to the Feudal era if she saw her daughter like this. Truthfully, Kagome knew that if she went home it would take some serious convincing herself to return. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to this world just yet. She had medical supplies, her sleeping bag, her bow and arrows, and some coins from this time so she turned from the well and headed west.

Three days had already passed. Shippo graciously allowed Inuyasha one more day before he started nagging to bring her back. It seemed more than enough time to cool heads and rethink priorities. Inuyasha huffed but it was obvious that he was more than willing to haul her back.

Kaede walked in carrying a basket of herbs and Sango was helping Miroku sit up. It was a testament to how he was feeling that his hand stayed around her shoulder. "Good luck, Inuyasha." Miroku couldn't help smirking.

Miroku would have received more than a glare if Shippo hadn't cut in. "Yeah and be quick with the apologies, Inuyasha."

"Apologies!" His cheeks flushed and his ears laid back against his skull. He left it at that, however, and stormed out. Kaede snorted. Shippo grinned and pulled out his crayons, satisfied that things were going back to normal soon enough.

Inuyasha grumbled and mumbled on his way to the well. He knew had to make amends with Kagome. He just hoped she was willing to listen to a butchered explanation. She was madder that he had ever seen her; she hadn't even bothered to sit him. The anger was justified, he knew, but he wasn't sure how to fix it.

The well loomed before him and he stared down it. It seemed ominous. There was nothing to do but jump in. He sprung into the air and let himself fall. The familiar pink light enveloped him and he knew he was through.

A quick hop and he was out of the well. The light outside was fading but he could hear voices inside the house. He squared his shoulders. Knocking on the door seemed appropriate for the situation but he had never done so before. Barging in and demanding for Kagome was more his style. Kagome and her family never seemed to mind.

"Ah, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother stepped out wiping her hands on a towel. "You're a little late for dinner, but I could make you some ramen if you're hungry." She glanced behind him. He looked around to see if Kagome was glaring at his back. She wasn't there. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked. Was Kagome refusing to see him and having her mother pretend she wasn't there? Well, if that was the way she was going to be about it he really was going to drag her back and she'd be lucky to hear a muttered apology on their way out.

He stormed past the shocked mother into the house. "Enough already, Kagome. It's time to go back." Through the kitchen and living room Inuyasha prowled to her bedroom. He flung the door open.

The room was empty. Her backpack was missing.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the doorway, her arms crossed. "What's going on? Why isn't Kagome with you?

Inuyasha spun around. "I was going to ask you that. Didn't she come here four days ago?"

"She hasn't been home in about two months." She placed a hand over her heart. "Where is my daughter?"

Inuyasha had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Conception

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The dirt was harder than expected for this time of year. The shovel he was given had to be slammed into the earth to make any progress. Still, there was no other place Shippo could think to bury Inuyasha than under his tree. It was at this tree that Kikyo had bound him and this tree that Kagome freed him.

Setsuna had offered to ask some of the male villagers to help him and herself to pray on behalf of the deceased hanyou. He had refused the first and was still debating the second.

He paused to roll up his sleeves and wiped his brow. Leaning his forearms against the handle of the shovel he looked up at the tree. The Goshinboku stood tall and solid, unchanged after all these years. From he remembered of Kagome's stories, it would continue to do so well into the future. He looked closer and could just make out the notch Kikyo's arrow made that once pinned Inuyasha.

Shippo continued digging. As the sun was beginning to set he finished with a hole deep enough. There was nothing left to do but get Inuyasha. He set the shovel against the tree and headed back to the village.

Setsuna was waiting outside the hut. "Are you ready for him?" Shippo nodded. "Very well." She followed him into the dwelling.

Shippo hadn't noticed before but Inuyasha was not wearing his usual haori. The cloth was thinner and the colors were muted. "Where is his usual hoary?" Setsuna only looked at him. "The red one made from the fire rat."

"I do not know that garment. That is what he wore from as long as I can remember. Will you be going through his possessions before you leave?"

Shippo had been looking around the hut. "I don't know." The thought never occurred to him. "Why?"

"Someone must. If not you the village elder will have his grandson do it." She glanced around the hut somewhat dubiously. He couldn't imagine anyone elder than Setsuna but that didn't mean he wanted a grandson going through a half youkai's things. It could be dangerous and besides it wouldn't be in the human's place.

There was a bit of red out of the corner of his eye behind a chest but it was only a thread bare blanket. "Alright, I'll do it." Setsuna nodded in acknowledgement. Shippo looked back at Inuyasha. "He's still wearing his rosary." It seemed he would have wanted the thing removed.

"I offered to remove the subjugation beads."

He opened the chest. The fire rat haori was folded on top. "Only Kagome or Kaede could have done that. Kaede was the priestess before Haruka. She put it on him in the first place."

"I am still a miko. It would not have been impossible. He said no."

He paused with the first layer of the haori in his hand. Inuyasha wanted to keep the necklace? For all the years Shippo knew him the hanyou hated what he often referred to as a collar. Was it a link to Kagome to him? Shippo didn't know and he suspected he never would.

"Would you like me to give a blessing when you're done?"

Shippo got Inuyasha into a sitting position and prepared to change him into the bottom layer of the haori. He didn't bother to look at Setsuna. "If you want."

"Then I shall. Call for me if you need anything."

"Hn." Setsuna left as he finished the bottom layer. He reached for the red layer. Underneath was a familiar sword. Shippo stared at Tetsaiga. The question of whether to bury his surrogate father with it or take it with him was bothering him. It seemed a waste but not just anybody could use it; even Shippo himself couldn't hold it for long before it burned his hand. The light was fading fast. It would have to wait.

Inuyasha was dressed. Shippo picked him up and headed for the grave. The body was not very heavy; Shippo hardly noticed the weight. He ignored the stares from various villagers as he made his way to the forest, the forest that once upon a time was referred to as Inuyasha's Forest. It hadn't been called that in many years.

When he reached the Goshinboku tree he hopped into the hole, laid Inuyasha down and hopped out. He took the shovel and scooped up a bit of dirt. For a moment he stood there, grave dirt on hand, and stared down. He could hear Inuyasha's gruff voice and feel the bumps on his head when he misbehaved as a young kit. Shippo snorted; he was pretty rough on the dog demon growing up. Even still, Inuyasha always made sure he was fed and safe.

He tipped the shovel and let the dirt slide into the grave. Another scoop was picked up and dumped. Soon enough the earth covered Inuyasha's legs and torso. Shippo realized he had been avoiding covering the face but it had to be done. Digging the thing was harder physically but filling it was proving to be much more difficult.

He forced himself to ignore it. This was hardly the first grave he dug and certainly not the last. During their travels he had seen many deaths brought by the greed for the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had always insisted on giving them a proper burial whenever possible. Inuyasha usually complained about wasting time but even then Shippo could tell that he didn't mean those complaints. For a rough hanyou he understood the necessity of respect for the dead and this he passed to Shippo.

The grave was filled. Shippo smoothed the dirt over, dusted the shovel and returned to the village. He paused to return the shovel and walked back to Inuyasha's hut. It was dark out so it stood to reason that everyone would be asleep. From the scents and lack of lights it seemed that they were. However, there were a few villagers awake.

They were inside Inuyasha's hut.

Two were picking at his bedding area. The other was lifting the lid off the chest. "This doesn't look like much." He was holding Tetsaiga. "For such an old hanyou of an old inu family you'd think he'd have something of value."

Shippo became aware of his claws slashing at the villager holding the ancient fang. It crossed his mind that it was Katashi, someone he remembered when the human was young, or perhaps Katashi's grandson as Setsuna mentioned. It hardly mattered as he gave no leave for them to be there in the first place. Katashi's grandson, or whoever her was, brought his hand up and Shippo's hand curled around the sheath of Tetsaiga. He jerked his hand back and ripped the sword away.

"Who the hell are you?" Shippo fought to keep his anger in check. It wasn't easy.

"Hayato. My grandfather asked me to see if there was anything worth keeping or selling in here." He put his hands in a gesture of peace, which did little for Shippo's temper. The fox glanced at the other two. "A couple of friends of mine. I asked them to help."

Shippo leveled the tip at him. It didn't help that the sword was still in the sheath; Hayato still took as step back. "This," he growled "is not yours."

"He's dead; he's not going to use it."

"That doesn't make it yours. Get out." The words were spoken softly but a curl of his lip showed his teeth. It was enough to have the three humans hurry for the door.

The sword was still in his hand. Already he could feel his youki reacting to it, making his hand tingle. There weren't many options to wrap the sword save the blanket he saw earlier. It was thin and there were some holes but it would have to do for the time being.

After Tetsaiga was sufficiently covered he did a quick search through the hut. There really wasn't much left of Inuyasha. Most of the hut was devoid of any personal possessions. The chest was the only thing that had anything important; the fire rat haori and Tetsaiga. Oddly enough there was also an old piece of cloth with dried blood on it the chest as well but Shippo ignored it. There was nothing else. It was done.

Shippo stepped out into the night. He could make out the figures of Hayato and his friends. They were still in the village but the sight of them still made him frown. He considered the night sky. The stars were bright and the moon was full which normally would be more than enough light to travel by but it was still better to travel by day. And awake, he added to himself as he yawned.

He would not ask Setsuna for lodging although he knew she would grant it. He headed back to the forest. At the Goshinboku he jumped to the branch overlooking the fresh grave, wrapped his arms around Tetsaiga and slept.

Author's Notes: Thank you, thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites or story alerts or reviewed or who's still reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

Conception

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Past_

It wasn't until a week had passed that Kagome realized she was hopelessly lost. The land and the forests all looked alike and after all the traveling the group had done it was after all the traveling the group had done it was more than possible she had been there before. That didn't mean she knew how to get back. She figured she turned herself around about ten times.

She did know one thing; she was still heading west. She was still considering if she wanted to go back but it was becoming obvious she needed to go back. She ran out of food she had originally packed and money was running low. Her wounds, while not completely healed, no longer needed bandages thankfully. There were some aches and her limbs didn't respond as fast as she was used to but she figured it was only a matter of time before she was one hundred percent.

She stopped at a village she knew she had never seen before. They were very nice and in need of a mike which guaranteed a place to sleep and perhaps dinner.

The village leader, Daiki, was an older gentleman who found her two miles away. He had been searching for his elder brother who left three days ago. Daiki found his brother in the nearby woods dead. It was not by old age or accident. When he came across Kagome he soon discovered she had priestess training and he begged her to pray for his unfortunate brother. From there he invited her back to his village to help heal his villagers.

A quick detour to gather herbs and she was in the village. There were a few illnesses but most of her patients were due to injuries.

She had dinner with Daiki and his wife. "Why are so many people hurt?"

Daiki cleared his throat and pushed away his food. His wife folded her hands carefully on her lap. "There have been rumors of wandering youkai. I thought it was just rumors. It was mostly the younger villagers being attacked and it was used to be minor wounds. Most thought, myself included, that the rumor was made up to cover up clumsiness or to impress others. Now that my brother is dead I cannot deny what is out there."

"Do you know what kind of youkai it is?"

"No. It must be a wild kind. There is some noble youkai not too far from here but we never see them. We've never really seen any youkai." his wife said.

Kagome was surprised. She never met a person, never mind a whole village, that had yet to come across a youkai of some kind. "Are you sure you've never seen youkai?" Daiki nodded. Kagome thought back to the injuries she treated but nothing seemed to stand out as belonging to a particular breed. "Well, thank you very much for the meal." She stood up and bowed. It made her back ache.

Daiki and his wife stood as well. "No, thank you for all that you have done for us, miko." They missed her wince at the term.

Daiki's wife signaled for a servant. "I will have someone prepare a bath and a room for you. You must stay the night."

"Thank you again." She bowed once more before following the servant. She didn't want to overstay her welcome but a bath did sound wonderful.

The servant led her to a bathhouse where a hot bath waited for her. She told Kagome that when she was done there would be a change of clothes for her.

The hot bath did wonders for her. It felt like most of her aches in her joints were gone. Washing in a stream worked when absolutely necessary and hot springs were not as abundant in this area.

When the water started to cool she got out and dried off. Just outside the door was a pile of clothing. She gave a silent thanks and took it back inside the bathhouse. She was pleased to see a lovely red and white kimono. The servant found her again and took her to a room to sleep.

Author's Notes: Short little chapter, but that's the stopping point. Working on chap 5 as we speak. Thanks again to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Conception

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Past_

Kagome simply did not run away. This was a fact to Inuyasha. He had made her angry plenty of times and if she needed time to cool off she took it but she would always come back. Granted, sometimes he had to go get her but he always knew where she was. In any case even if she was angrier than usual (which he knew she was) she would not leave behind Shippo.

Speaking of Shippo, the kit wouldn't stop crying not even when he swore he would find her. Didn't he always find her? Didn't he always make sure she was safe? Shippo wailed what all agreed was a yes but he could still not be consoled.

Miroku and Sango offered to accompany him but he refused. Miroku still wasn't well enough for travel and would only slow him down. There was no need for help anyway; she couldn't have gotten too far from him.

He set out a day after he came back through the well with advise from Sango and Kaede and blubbered threats form Shippo. He took none of them seriously. Inuyasha knew her best; he would find her in no time.

He visited the well first and set his nose to work. Her scent was near the well and it was recent enough that he knew she was there shortly after she left. He followed the scent west. He kept his nose to the ground; the older the scent the closer he'd have to be to catch it. Soon enough he'd get close enough where he wouldn't have to crawl but for now he'd do what he had to.

By the time midday rolled its heat through Inuyasha realized he was no closer than he was at the start. The scent strengthened somewhat but it was still old enough to tell him she had gotten much farther than he thought she'd want to go. The idea that she would want to leave him permanently crossed his mind but he quickly shook it off. No matter how far she got, he'd find her and bring her home even if it meant he needed to beg for forgiveness.

With renewed vigor he continued throughout the day and into the night. Food and sleep were starting to become a necessity and he started to ignore it. It would cost him and if he left the trail he was afraid he wouldn't find it again. Eventually he was forced to stop; hunger and weariness making it difficult to focus. He dragged the tip of Tetsaiga against the bark of a nearby tree to mark it. A nearby river provided some fish and a branch of the marked tree provided sleep.

The next day and the day after followed in the same vein. It took a minute to catch the scent again and then he was off only stopping when it was necessary. He'd occasionally pause to wonder where Kagome was going and why. There were few human settlements this far out west. The scent indicated she was continuing in this direction but there seemed no obvious destination.

The fourth morning of his journey Inuyasha woke up wet. It had rained during the night and by the looks of himself and the surrounding area it was not a quick shower. Dirt had turned to mud and the scent was gone.

This, of course, did not stop Inuyasha from going further. The going got tough; there was nothing to distinguish regular land from where Kagome had been. In the end he found himself wandering hoping to find the scent again.

By afternoon he had nothing to go on so he paused for lunch and to rethink strategy. His tracking method usually relied on his nose. When they were out hunting shards or Naraku, Kagome sensed the shards and the others gathered rumors from fellow humans. Scent wasn't very helpful for a long distance search.

His brow furrowed in concentration, Inuyasha didn't hear the human approach. "Youkai!" Technically he was hanyou but he turned towards the voice anyway. The human was male and appeared to be middle aged. He had a scythe over one shoulder casually but his grip on the handle indicated wariness. It was unlikely that Inuyasha was in any danger; he was far enough away and there was no way the human could approach faster than Inuyasha could jump. He finished his mean and remained where he was.

"Youkai!" the man shouted again. He made no attempt to come closer.

"I'm hanyou, you idiot." Some humans were too stupid to tell the difference, not that it mattered. Inuyasha began cleaning his teeth with his claws. There was a fish bone in there somewhere.

The distinction of youkai vs hanyou and said hanyou's indifference to his presence gave the human pause. His mouth opened and closed before he slammed the end of the scythe on the ground. "Have you been the one attacking our village?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What village?" There wasn't any villages for miles. How far did this human wander?

"Don't act dumb, youkai." Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. "You've harmed our villagers, killed one of our elders and now you will tell me what you've done with the traveling miko."

Inuyasha's ears flicked forward and he stood at the last statement. Most mikos stayed in one village. It was only in rare circumstances that a miko left her home and even then they did not go far. "What does this miko look like?"

"As if you don't know and even if you didn't, I wouldn't tell you; I do not wish her death."

"Was she dressed oddly?" Anybody who saw Kagome in her time's clothing never forgot it. The man hesitated. This was answer enough for Inuyasha. "Where is she?"

The human was about to retort in a similar manner to his previous statement when another voice called out. "Kunio! Where are you? We're supposed to stay in pairs." Another male approached, looking about the same age as the first and similarly equipped.

"Hitoshi, there you are. I found the youkai." Kunio pointed the scythe's blade at Inuyasha. It looked dull.

"I think that's a hanyou." Hitoshi's gaze was watchful but he didn't smell frightened or angry like Kunio. "Who are you and why are you near our village?"

As far as Inuyasha could tell there was no village. "I've had enough of this. Where is Kagome?" His hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

Hitoshi rested his hand on Kunio's shoulder. "I don't think this is our youkai." At his companion's look he added, "I don't know many youkai but I doubt they care to know the name of their victims." He looked toward Inuyasha. "How do you know the miko?"

This, he had to admit, was a reasonable question. Mikos and youkai didn't keep company very often; in fact, he could only name one other. "I'm a friend. She's disappeared and I'm going to find her."

Hitoshi searched Inuyasha's face. "She has at that. Follow, hanyou, I will take you to our village where you will meet Daiki." Kunio protested but was quickly rebuffed.

Inuyasha didn't know this Daiki but it sounded like they had a better clue on Kagome's whereabouts than he did. He followed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Conception

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Past_

Kagome woke at dawn. The morning was bright and her stretch brought some pains but it felt worth it. The woman who led her to her room the night before was nowhere to be found but Kagome was able to find her way through the building.

Her yellow backpack was near the front and she quickly looked through it for her clothes. The kimono she was given was nice and she rather like it but she had never worn clothing form this era for long.

"Good morning." Kagome turned to find Daiki's wife standing in the doorway. The sun was barely fully in the sky and the woman was perfectly groomed, her gaze level. Kagome always found those kind of people disturbing.

"Good morning, Lady Arisu."

The noblewoman waved her hand at Kagome's deference. "Did you need something?"

"My clothes from last night. This is lovely but I would love to change."

"I had that outfit taken for scrap fabric." At Kagome's shocked face she added "I am sorry if you wished to keep it but it was in poor condition and inappropriate. Keep this; it suits you. Follow me and we will have breakfast." Unable to respond Kagome followed her hostess.

It must have been a prosperous village despite being in the middle of nowhere; the food was delicious and plentiful. Kagome, for all the journeying she had done for the past week and a half, particularly enjoyed the fare. Daiki soon joined them and they enjoyed their meal in relative silence.

Afterwards Kagome stood and thanked her hosts for their hospitality. Daiki smiled. "Think nothing of it. You have done a tremens serif for us yesterday. I only wish I could assign someone to escort you to your final destination. Unfortunately all must be available to deal with the threat we now face."

"Forgive me for saying so, Lord Daiki, but it doesn't seem you have proper experience to deal with youkai." If they truly never seen a youkai before then there was not much of a chance for them against whatever was attacking them. Kagome remembered her first encounters with youkai; there were times that it took all of their group's combined powers to survive. This was not going to be solved by villagers who lived their whole lives in peace.

Daiki and his wife led Kagome outside. Several of the male villagers were preparing weapons the best they could. They were mostly farming tools. "No, I fear we are not. But they are brave and I am sure that most will survive. In any case, there is no other option."

Kagome looked at the group assembled. They might have been brave but at the moment they looked like they fully understood the gravity of the situation. However, understanding did not make up for lack of experience. She wasn't as sure as Daiki of their survival rate. "I will help you."

"We cannot ask that of you."

"I insist. I've faced and fought youkai before." She didn't mention it was never alone. "I'm pretty good at my bow and arrow. If you don't allow me to help I will search out this youkai on my own." She did not necessarily want to go youkai hunting alone but she was banking on Daiki not calling her bluff.

Daiki and his wife shared a glance. "Very well but you will not be alone. Someone will be with you at all times." Kagome nodded in agreement.

Daiki briefly introduced Kagome to the others. One male made a remark that she should stay behind with the other women. "She has more experience than any of us." Daiki made it clear that this was not option for discussion. Kagome also suggested that everybody go in pairs or more. Daiki agreed and several of the men looked relieved.

Kagome ended up paired with the man who didn't want her to go in the first place which Kagome considered cruel irony. He was bossy and told her in no uncertain terms that she was to stay out of his way. He was big but it was obvious to Kagome the he wouldn't know what to do with Shippo, never mind a dangerous youkai. She had a terrible but amusing thought of him facing against Kagura.

The group split off into separate directions in varying degrees of confidence. Kagome left her yellow backpack behind and instead shouldered only her bow and quiver of arrows. Before they set out she asked for bandages just in case. A servant brought her some scrap material and she instantly recognized it belonging to her old clothing. She felt a momentary pang of loss as she looked at it but there was nothing she could do about it. She shrugged and stuffed the fabric to the bottom of the quiver.

Moving around in the kimono was more difficult than her old school uniforms and her recent jeans but it wasn't impossible. Her reluctant partner made a point to mention her difficulty but she ignored him.

It wasn't until an hour into their search that Kagome noticed an, to her, obvious clue. Several branches of nearby trees had been snapped off. She pointed it out but was rebuffed. "It's probably form a normal wild animal. It doesn't mean anything."

"I can sense its youki."

"We don't have time for your women's intuition." At her gasp he added, "If you just want to take a break that's fine. Stay here and I'll come back for you when I'm done." Without waiting for a response he walked away. Kagome muttered about chauvinist jerks and what he could do when he was done.

Annoyance aside she examined the broken trees and the lingering youki. She started to walk further into the trees to see how far the damage had been done. She became so preoccupied with her investigation she didn't notice how quiet it had gotten. There were no sounds of animals or insects. There was no wind. It wasn't until she exhaled in frustration and her breath seemed so loud that she realized a hush had fallen.

Her arms broke into goosebumps and she adjusted her grip on her bow. The lingering youki gave way to a rush of fresh youki from the south coming closer at a worrying pace. She reached for an arrow but before she could notch it into place she was knocked to the ground. Before she could grab her bow again she felt something slash at her left leg. There was a cool sensation and a gust of wind. She looked to survey the damage but only saw a red welt. She had anticipated worse. Even still she knew she had to be on her guard.

Scrambling for her bow she notched an arrow and concentrated on the youki, trying to pinpoint the source. She pulled the string taunt and allowed her miko energy to flood the arrow. The demon was flying all over around her, looping in an awkward circle. If she timed it just right she could do it in one strike. The trouble was it was almost impossible to narrow down.

Kagome closed her eyes and refused to wish for Inuyasha. She could do this herself. She took a deep breath. "Where are you?"

There!

Her arrow flew. She realized a second after it left her bow that it wasn't going to hit the youkai dead on. Even still, she heard a shriek as it did make contact. Another gust of wind preceded another slash at her leg, her right this time. The attack knocked her to her knees but she was able to hold onto her weapon.

Before she could get to her feet she was knocked to her side with a fresh slash at her side and one on her arm. She was bleeding now; the one on her leg being the deepest cut. With all the injuries she had received over the years it wasn't that bad but she also know that if she didn't end this youkai it would end her before long.

Standing hurt. She forced it to the back of her mind as she notched another arrow. Blood pooled from her arm onto the arrow, which made steadying it difficult. However, Kagome was far from the novice she was when she first arrived in this time. The arrow centered she closed her eyes to feel for the youki. It was stronger now, agitated. She took a moment to breathe. She opened her eyes. There it was.

Correction; there _they_ were.

She ducked just in time as they sailed overhead. She only caught a glimpse but it was a trio of large weasels on a gust of wind. They flew past her but paused and turned back. Running wasn't an option so she readied her arrow again.

The weasels bared their teeth and flexed their sharp claws. They were done playing. That was just fine; so was Kagome.

The flare of her miko energy into the arrow came swifter than the first time for which she was grateful. The string was taunt by the time the weasels rushed forward. They seemed connected at the base of the wind they rode. If she could hit that just right she hoped it would purify all three youkai.

They flew in a swirling zig zag pattern. Their lack of a direct approach did not equal a lack of speed which startled Kagome. Nevertheless, she tilted the angle of her bow and concentrated on her timing.

The arrow exploded from the bow. The force of the release knocked her back. This had never happened to her before. She laid on the forest floor blinking before she could get her bearings back. She stood, rubbing the back of her head. Kagome jerked her head back up. The youkai was gone. She no longer sensed their youki. She had done it. Threat neutralized, she surveyed her own damage.

Her kimono looked a little worse for wear but that was to be expected. Her injuries on her side and right leg were clotting. The one on her arm was still bleeding, although it looked sluggish. Still, she gathered the bit of cloth from the bottom of her quiver and wrapped it around the cut. She didn't have any anti-biotic medicine with her but it could wait until she got back to the village and her backpack.

Plan, and the thought of rubbing her victory in her partner's face, in mind Kagome headed back the way she thought she came. Sounds were coming back to the woods and she spotted a pretty blue bird on a branch. She thought the bird looked thankful.

Kagome almost had a spring in her limp as she exited the trees. It came to a grinding halt when she realized this was not the way she came in. She was, once again, lost.

_A few hours later  
_

It had been a miserable failure of a day. He had been paired with a small woman who could 'sense' things and needed a break before noon. It hadn't seemed to matter. He went off on his own, sure he would find the youkai and kill it before long. A few hours later and he hadn't found a trace of it. The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon but there was enough for searching but Daiki had insisted they return before dusk with or without success. It was probably another of that woman's ideas. If he didn't return, especially if the miko didn't return, the villagers would waste valuable time searching for them instead of the beast.

He returned to the spot where he left Kagome. This was the spot; there were the broken branches where she wanted to stop. It still looked like a normal animal damaged the area to him. He called for the miko. He searched the surrounding area. She wasn't there.

Annoyed, he started into the forest. There were plenty of footprints to follow; they seemed to go in every which way. He followed one set and found himself in a clearing. His hair on the back of his neck and arms rose. If he believed the things the miko talked about he would say there was something off in the air.

There was blood on the ground, a lot of it. It must have been from the miko. Was she right about the youkai? Was she so foolish as to hunt for it by herself? If she did it was obvious she did not survive. So where was the body? He backtracked and headed back to the village. This, he had to admit, was bigger than him.

AN: Here we go. Took longer than I would have liked but I apparently have issues with action scenes. Don't worry; Sesshomaru will show up shortly. Thanks again to all my readers! Love you all. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Conception

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Past_

They had to be kidding. There was no way this village was considered 'close' to where he was. It was half a day's walk before he could smell the chimney smoke. It wasn't a problem for him as traveling long distances was normal for him but it was odd for humans to consider it normal.

The village was tidy in comparison to most. It seemed well run and well cared for. The people seemed the same, however, to all the humans he met before. Wary of his presence, men held their tools tightly and mothers held their children tighter. It was nothing unusual but it still annoyed him.

Kunio left as they entered the village, saying he needed to see his family. Hitoshi led Inuyasha to a large dwelling that must have belonged to Daiki. They were greeted by a servant and told to wait while the village leader was summoned. They waited just outside but as the servant was closing the door Inuyasha spotted something bright yellow inside. He attempted to barge his way inside but was held back. "That's Kagome's backpack!"

"That may be but you'll want to stay on Daiki's good side if you want answers. Forcing your way into his home is not the way to do it." Inuyasha was forced to admit that this was sound advice. It didn't mean he had to like it.

The servant returned with an older man behind him. Inuyasha had to assume that this was Daiki. The village leader eyed the hanyou and the blade attached to his hip. The look was wary so Inuyasha lifted the blade halfway out of its sheath. All three humans raised their eyebrows at the weapon's apparent state of disuse. "It was my father's." There was no reason to tell them of its transformed state.

Daiki nodded and waved the servant off. He then beckoned both Hitoshi and his guest inside. They began walking down the hallway towards a meeting room. There was a table in the middle that the older human knelt at. He motioned another servant to bring refreshments. She hesitated, her eyes on Inuyasha, but left to do as she was asked. Hitoshi and Inuyasha sat across from Daiki. "Now, Hitoshi, who is this youkai you've brought me? I assume he is not the one giving our village such grief."

Hitoshi opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. "My name is Inuyasha. I'm looking for Kagome. Where is she and why do you have her backpack?" He gestured behind him where the object in question still rested by the front door.

"Right to the point, aren't you? Oh, thank you." He accepted the tea the servant brought him. Hitoshi took his as well with a smile. Inuyasha stared down at his, wishing for ramen. The woman quickly left. "I'm sorry for not asking you directly. How terribly rude of me." He took a sip of his beverage and grimaced. "Back to matter at hand, the miko Kagome stayed with us when she assisted our village. She left her belongings…her backpack, is it?…here when she insisted on further assisting us with a rather serious matter. I believe her intentions were to retrieve it when she came back. Unfortunately, she has not returned."

"What serious matter are you talking about?"

Hitoshi answered, explaining the attacks and the recent death of Daiki's brother. Daiki frowned into his cup. "We believe it to be a youkai. We knew if we ignored the problem it would only get worse. We had no choice but go after the demon. Lady Kagome insisted on aiding us in tracking this youkai."

Inuyasha stood which disturbed the table and its contents. "You let her go off on her own?" He glared down at the surprised human. Hitoshi stood as well, ready to try to hold back Inuyasha whether he had the ability or not.

"Not at all. Everyone had a partner. No one went alone." He glanced at Daiki, who was beginning to stand with a little difficulty. "Do you remember who went with her?"

"I believe it was Jurou."

They found Jurou as he was sitting down for supper. His wife let them in and offered a seat to each. If she found the obviously non-human in her home odd she didn't show it. If Hitoshi and Daiki seemed comfortable in his presence that was good enough for her.

Hitoshi declined her invitation. "No, thank you, Kyoko. We have a matter to discuss with your husband regarding the Lady Kagome."

"I see." She busied herself with the platters. "Shall I wait for you, Jurou?"

He shrugged. "Don't bother; it won't take long. Besides, we mustn't let the boy starve to death." He indicated the boy seated that was already eating. He was young, probably about eleven, but he was already taller than his mother. Jurou smiled at the child but Inuyasha thought he looked useless.

"She was pretty." the boy said between bites. "If it was me I wouldn't have left her out of my sight." Daiki and Hitoshi glanced at Jurou. Inuyasha glared.

Jurou scowled. "Enough now. Eat your supper and get to bed." He exited the room and the three other males followed.

When they were outside Daiki turned to Jurou. "What did the boy mean by that? Everyone was supposed to stay in pairs. Is the girl missing because of this?"

"No! I did not let her wander. She was tired before we had barely begun." Inuyasha scoffed at this. "I told her to stay put and she didn't listen."

Inuyasha grabbed his shirt. "_You_ listen, you little bastard. Kagome doesn't tire easily and she could take out tougher shits than you without breaking a sweat. Where did you abandon her?" Throughout this Jurou's fellow humans saw no need to interfere with Inuyasha's interrogation tactics.

Jurou jerked out of the half demon's grip. He might have done more but he was unsure of the possible threat. "Who is this youkai, Daiki? Why have you let such a dangerous thing in our village? For all we know he could have been the one that killed your brother."

"He is not and you'd better answer his question."

He looked at Inuyasha. He might've said something else but he hanyou flexed his claws and his knuckles popped ominously. He might not have known much about youkai but it was obvious he was out of his league. "By the wood. She stopped because she had a 'feeling'."

Inuyasha knew what Kagome meant by that. "Show me."

Before they reached the edge of the woods it was clear that a youkai had been through. He couldn't tell if it was a strong youkai or not as its youki had been completely purified. That gave him hope; the level of this purification could only be done by a seasoned miko. It had to be Kagome.

Jurou stayed back a few paces. "So, what do you think? Was this done by one of yours or what?" Inuyasha's ears flicked; 'one of yours' meaning a youkai.

"Feh. I think even your brat could tell it was a youkai. Doesn't exactly take a genius to see it." He didn't need to turn to see Jurou's jaw drop then clench or Hitoshi struggle to hide a smile. Instead, he followed the purifying scent into the trees. The breakage of the tree limbs lessened the farther he went in; more controlled. It wasn't until he was halfway through that the damage started to get more severe, worse than the opening. The scent got sharper too; he could feel the lingering power tingling along his spine. He ignored the warning.

There was a clearing up ahead. "Look there." Hitoshi pointed up. Just outside the clearing was an arrow notched into a tree. Though the sight did not bring back fond memories Inuyasha leapt to retrieve it. The purity had greatly dissipated so he was able to hold it with relative ease. He sniffed the bit of blood at the tip of the arrowhead.

"Weasel."

"A weasel killed my brother?" They most likely had an idea in their heads of a cute little critter. This type of youkai, Inuyasha knew, was anything but that. He had never met this type before but he had heard stories from Sango. From what he heard they could be vicious things.

He tested the air in the clearing. "Well, it's dead now." There were sighs of relief. This was good news; it increased Kagome's odds. It didn't mean she was safe. He dropped the arrow and approached the blood on the ground. It was all Kagome's, which was worrisome, and it looked serious but it wasn't life threatening. It was old and most of it had dried brown against the grass. The only clue was the trail of blood leading out of the trees.

He followed it without checking to see if the villagers were behind him. They were, of course, but Inuyasha ignored their presence as well as their speculation.

The trees opened up to a field. The crop already harvested, it was mostly barren. The trail continued until it suddenly increased in intensity and stopped altogether. There was a scrap of material on the ground which was obviously used as a makeshift bandage.

He began circling the area. There was something off. It was possible the trail ended because she had changed bandages but it didn't feel right. Where could she have gone? There was nothing for miles and she should have headed back to the village in any case. He crouched low, his nose twitching.

He paused when he caught another scent besides his missing miko. It was a scent that he knew like his own. His half-brother, Sesshomaru, had been there.


	8. Chapter 8

Conception

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The den was just as he left it; a noisy mess. Shippo and his mate were attentive parents but no amount of supervision could corral his kits. He wasn't terribly surprised. Kitsune, the tricksters that they were, often had bits of this and that strewn about their home.

Shippo grinned as the younger children rushed at him for hugs. They wrapped themselves around his legs and arms, talking over each other. He felt them feeling for treats. He pulled out their preferred berries he found along the way. They snatched their snacks and dashed off allowing him to see his eldest daughter and wife. Akiko was trying her hand at mending clothes. It looked to be an unsuccessful venture thus far but she had many years before she was ready to leave the den. Moriko, his mate, was beginning to fill out with their fourth kit.

"How was your trip, Father?" Akiko abandoned her project.

"Eventful." He placed his bag on the floor and brushed his cheek against his daughter's. He eyed her handiwork and grinned again. "It's coming along."

"If that's what you want to call it." There was a crash in the other room that sounded louder than normal. "I'd better see what that was. It's good to have you home, Father."

Once Akiko left Shippo greeted his wife. She was preparing a couple of rabbits for supper. "What did he want?" Moriko had a bad experience with an inu-youkai once in the past and was not entirely fond of them. She only tolerated them when necessary.

"He died." He untied the blanket covered sword from his back and placed it carefully in the corner.

Whatever issues she had with Inuyasha's breed she knew grief when she saw it. Shippo often spoke of Inuyasha unfavorably, which she was secretly glad for, but that didn't cancel out the influence he had in her mate's upbringing. "I'm sorry. How did he die?"

Shippo sat. "Some sickness; he didn't know what it was. I only spoke to him shortly." He started to pick at one of the half cooked rabbits. Moriko slapped his hand away. "I buried him and sorted through his things. There wasn't much of him left." His eyes wandered to Tetsaiga.

"Is that it?" Moriko regarded the blade. It didn't seem as impressive as she had heard, but then things did have a habit of not being all that it advertised. "Will you use it?"

"No, I can't. It's only for hanyou. Sesshomaru occasionally used it but that was Sesshomaru, and it was never held for long." Shippo recalled the deadly elegance the elder youkai executed the blade's power as opposed to Inuyasha's brute force. Both were effective in their own ways but the elder brother always had the uncanny ability to leave Shippo in awe and terror. "Don't let any of the kits touch it."

"Perhaps you should return it." Such an object would most certainly attract the attention of her two youngest and Akiko was not immune to curiosity. In any case, it was inu and had no business in a kitsune den.

"Perhaps I should. I'll think about it."

"You should have just buried him with it." It seemed pointless to keep a weapon that couldn't be used.

"It was his father's fang, his legacy. That's not something I can take lightly. Anyway, I wanted to stay home for a few days before I headed out again." At her questioning look he explained Inuyasha's belief that Kagome was dead. "I don't know where he got that idea but I thought I'd look into it."

"What good would that do? Nothing can be done about it if he's dead."

"Yeah but it'll bother me until I know. Besides, it'll give me time to decide what to do with the sword."

She shrugged and took the meat off the flames. "Do what you want. Just be home before the kit is born."

"I promise. Now," he sniffed at the meat. "that smells done enough for me." Moriko smiled and called for the children.

Author's Notes: Super short little chapter. It's more of an in-between thing. Don't worry, Sesshomaru is coming up soon! Thank you again to everyone for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Conception

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Past

Kagome's head didn't feel right. The power she released on that last strike took more out of her than she thought possible. That was her reason for not immediately realizing that she was not where she ought to be. That was what she would tell Daiki when she got back and what she would tell Inuyasha when she saw him again and explained her absence.

She ended up in a field. That would be a good sign. Where there was a field there was at least one farmer which could give her directions. The bad sign would be that the field appeared freshly harvested which meant that no one had cause to visit.

Kagome had two options. She could backtrack and hope she'd find her way or she could continue and hope she'd find the farmer or village that owned this field. There was no telling if the people would be friendly or hostile or if she found people at all. However, that forest was enormous. She could find her way back to the clearing, she was still trailing a bit of blood, but the odds of her finding the right way out of all the possible directions was not something she wanted to calculate. The best course of action was to move forward.

At some point she stopped to change the bandage on her arm. The trip must've ripped open the wound some; it was soaked through. She pulled the remaining arrows out of the quiver and found the last scrap of fabric. Unwinding the used bandage made her wince. Most of it came off easy but the last bit was stuck to her skin and clotting blood. She tried to wiggle the fabric, rub the skin just underneath the fabric and just tugging on it. The first two did nothing. Tugging did a bit more but she didn't want to tear open the wound any more than it already was.

Eventually there was nothing left to do but hold her breath and rip it off. It wasn't something she liked to do with regular band-aids but she didn't have a lot of choices; band-aids and home were very far away. She took hold and turned her closed eyes away.

She screamed. It definitely opened the wound further. Fresh blood trailed down her arm onto the grass. She attempted to clean it up the best she could with corners of the used bandage and clumps of grass. It helped but not by much. It was still a mess but she wrapped the fresh bandage around it anyway.

"That is disgusting."

Kagome's body jerked at the sudden voice. Her hand was still on the fabric on her arm. It was mostly around the wound but she held the end of it in the air forgetting it was there.

Standing over her was Inuyasha's elder half brother, Sesshomaru. The armor she had grown accustomed to seeing him in was missing. The red and white pattern of his outfit was present and seemed more prominent without the spiked shoulder piece. Only one sword rested at his hip. His silver hair was loose around his face and body as he regarded her in distaste.

Kagome's hand started to move and tied off the bandage. She never let him rattle her before, not even when she first met him ("You tried t kill me, didn't you?"), and he certainly wasn't going to start now. "What are you doing here?" It was the only concession to surprise that she would allow him.

One pale brow lifted. "This is my land." Kagome blinked and busied herself with gathering her arrows. She hadn't realized how far west she had gotten. "The question would be what you are doing here without my hanyou brother."

It annoyed her that he thought she couldn't go anywhere without Inuyasha. Still, she wasn't going to tell him everything if she could help it. "How do you know he's not around here close by?"

He grabbed her uninjured arm and hauled her up. Once she was securely on her feet he released her and flexed his fingers. "Do not take this Sesshomaru for a fool. My brother is obvious in scent and mannerisms. He also doesn't know the land of our father. How did you find yourself here?"

When she wanted to find the owner of the field this was not what she had in mind. However, it seemed prudent to regard him the same way she would a human owner. Well, mostly the same; Sesshomaru would need to be dealt with a lot more caution. "I got lost."

His brows lowered and a tiny frown formed. The movement was slight but it was enough to convey that he didn't believe her. "I did. I ended up in a village not too far from here and they were having trouble with a youkai. After I found it I got lost again. I was looking for directions."

He eyed the bandage on her arm. "Where is my brother that you dealt with a youkai on your own far from your camp?"

She wasn't sure if he could smell if a person was lying but she figured he could tell nevertheless. "We had a…" oh, what was the best way to phrase it? "disagreement." Issues with Kikyo was not what some would call disagreements but it was the polite term. She couldn't say they had a falling out because she did have every intention on returning as soon as she cleared her head. Finding her way back was a good start, too.

"You are still angry with him." It wasn't a question which annoyed her. Enough time had passed that she should have been fine and ready to deal with him. The problem was she realized that Sesshomaru was right; she was still angry with Inuyasha. When she thought back to that day she could feel her blood rushing to her face and her temper flaring.

"Yes. It's not any of your concern, I'm sure, but I am. I'll be fine once I get back." She winced as she picked up her quiver; her arm was throbbing. "Now I'm sure you want me gone as much as I do so if you could kindly point me in the right direction I would be grateful."

He ignored the request. "What youkai was it?" His face was usually so still that any movement, no matter how subtle, was obvious to her. At the moment his nose was trying to pick up what scents clung to her. It looked like the scents disagreed with me. "It was weasels?"

There was no hiding her surprise this time. "Yes, three of them. They were flying."

He nodded. "The Kamaitachi. They have been a nuisance for some time and have been encroaching too far into my realm. I was on my way to deal with them. I trust you disposed of it?"

Kagome couldn't tell if he honestly thought she could handle a youkai on her own or if he was being sarcastic. Either case, she lifted her chin and expressed as much pride as she could muster. "Of course I did. It may have been a mere annoyance to you but a whole village was in danger and I was the most qualified to take care of it."

"Indeed."

There was no doubt about this response; he was being sarcastic. "Look, are you going to help me back or not?" He continued to stare at her. "Fine." It didn't exactly surprise her that he was refusing; it wasn't like there was anything in it for him. "I'll find it on my own."

Her quiver looped over her good shoulder, Kagome turned on her heel and started to walk, doing her best to ignore the truly powerful youki at her back. Her impressive exit was cut short by his curt voice. "You will die."

She glanced over her shoulder. Was that a threat? "Excuse me?"

He nodded as if she really was begging his pardon. "You will not make it to any village. If by some unforeseen miracle your fortune extends to any any human settlement, you will not survive long. Wounds from the Kamaitachi need to be dealt with swiftly and correctly."

"Almost all the villagers that had been attacked lived." She tried not to dwell on the memory of Daiki's brother.

"The Kamaitachi have their own medicine that they apply to their victims shortly after injury." He indicated her leg where her jeans were slashed. There was some blood decorating the edges but the cut was mostly healed.

"Why would they do that?"

"The reasons of lesser youkai mean nothing to this Sesshomaru." He lifted his chin which managed to toss back his hair in a manner worthy of any modern socialite. She supposed, in a way, he was. "What should matter to you is that without proper care you will most assuredly die."

"So I should give up then? Just stop trying and die?" She was sure he wouldn't care either way but she would be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of admitting human weakness. "I don't think so. I'll keep that information in mind but I won't give up. I'll take my chances, thanks."

"As I suspected." His face twisted in an expression that was familiar in essence but strange in its intensity. Whatever he was thinking did not please him. "You will come with me." His eyes narrowed as if this was her plan all along.

Of course, nothing could have been further from the truth. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru speechless. She wondered if the events of the day were finally catching up with her. She shook her head. There was no way she heard that right. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Your ears are injured as well? You will come with me to my home. I will see to it that you are healed. When you are no longer headed for the afterworld I will take you back to my brother. You will not disclose the location of this place to anyone in your party.

Kagome clucked her tongue to make sure it was still working. "Why would you help me?" Sesshomaru wasn't necessarily cruel, she knew, but he was far from a paragon of mercy.

"If you die my brother will assume I was responsible. He would be an even bigger nuisance than the weasels. Since you were gracious enough to deal with one of my troubles I will spare your life." She hadn't done it for him, nor would she have, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He turned. "Follow." He began walking but paused. He regarded her over his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded in disinterest. She was still staring at him. "I will not force you."

As with earlier Kagome realized she had a choice. Neither option sounded wise or safe. However, staying by herself in the middle of nowhere with a potentially life threatening wound was a little more reckless. In any case, Sesshomaru was ruthless but he wasn't a liar. She followed him.

Author's notes: This took forever; between the holidays and a nasty cold I had no energy to do anything. Anyway, here's Sesshomaru for ya! Thanks to everyone.


End file.
